


Nostalgia

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Letters, M/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Aveva sempre la sensazione di non trovare le parole giuste, quando scriveva.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ " indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Lettere (red list)

Aveva sempre la sensazione di non trovare le parole giuste, quando scriveva.  
Trasmettere la complicità, il sentimento, la lealtà e la nostalgia che provava al pensiero di quel foglio che arrivava nelle  _sue_  mani.  
Eppure, per qualche strano senso del destino, quelle parole apparivano le più adatte. Per lui, per loro.  
Era così bello, da fare quasi male il modo in cui i loro cuori si collegavano. Sotto lo stesso cielo.  
Costellazioni e stelle, a dare chiara prova del legame che li univa e che stava evolvendo.  
E incise nel cuore c'erano le stesse parole di sempre.  
 _Mi manchi, Levi._


End file.
